


Warm bodies

by Eve1978



Category: James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bearded Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, This is my first Stucky smut, Two lonely souls find each other, Vampire Bucky Barnes, these boys will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: Bucky is a young lost vampire wandering the city when he meets an older lonely bearded Steve. Both men are inexplicably drawn to each other.(This was written for a writing challenge on Tumblr.)





	Warm bodies

Blending into the crowd had become second nature to Bucky, he was used to moving in a group of people without being seen. Light on his feet, fast, quiet and still when he needed to be. He kept his eyes cast down, hands shoved deep into his pockets, his long dark hair hidden under the cap of his grey hoodie.

New York never paid any attention to him before and it didn’t now either.

The subway was quiet this time of night, much like the rest of the city. Just one of the advantages of being awake while the rest of the world was asleep.

A lot of things were different now, he thought he might get used to it at first but the longer it lasted the more he realized what a mistake that was.

He was the mistake, he shouldn’t even be here anymore. But the monster inside him didn’t let him make those decisions, it just took what it needed to survive.

It was ironic that he had become stronger and weaker all at the same time. His habits and his needs were so different now than before. The worst thing was the hunger, the all-consuming need to feed on human blood. It was like nothing he’d ever felt in his entire life and Bucky lacked the skills or willpower to fight it.

He never meant to kill. Every time the hunger took over he swore he’d never kill again. Every time it had been a lie.

He’d been alone for as long as he could remember now, wandering the city without any direction, without a home or anybody that still knew him. Time had become a strange, ungraspable thing. Everyone he had ever known was dead.

Bucky shifted in his seat and closed his eyes for a few minutes. He was tired and he could feel the hunger growing tonight, he knew he would have to feed again soon.   
He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep doing this.

He just wanted to sleep, just close his eyes and never wake up again, it would be better for everyone. He didn’t want to hurt anybody else, but he knew when the time came he’d have no choice, just like every single time before that.

For a few moments he allowed himself to dream of better times, what it was like to have a friend, a family, maybe even a lover. He missed it more than anything else, more than the taste of food on his tongue or the feeling of his own heart beating in his chest.   
Someone to come home to, a soothing voice in his ear, strong arms to hold him. Just one person to bring warmth into his cold dark world.

But he was no longer entitled to any of that, not after everything he did, all the innocent lives he took. He was no longer deserving of love in any shape or form. That was his cross to bear for being allowed to walk this earth on borrowed time.

 

****

 

Steve had been watching him for almost an hour now, the boy who sat opposite him in the subway, face buried into his grey hoodie as if he wanted to hide away from the world.

He couldn’t explain why but as soon as the boy sat down Steve had been unable to keep his eyes off him. His flawless pale skin against the raven black hair, his sad blue eyes and those pouty pink lips. Steve wanted to taste them, run his tongue over that bottom lip while he drowned into those blue eyes.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and forced himself to look away. This was all wrong, it wasn’t like Steve to get so caught up in someone and besides, he looked more like a boy than a man, he was way too young for him. 

Steve knew he was letting his loneliness cloud his judgment, not to mention his hormones. It’s just been so long since he’d been with someone, his work had kept him so busy these past years he couldn’t even remember when he last had someone in bed with him.

It wasn’t something he often missed or even thought about, but tonight, for some unknown reason, this boy woke up an uncontrollable need in him.   
He had never wanted to take someone home as much as he wanted to take this one.

Steve closed his eyes in a heavy sigh and stood from his seat when the train neared his stop. He allowed himself one last lingering look at the boy who seemed to be sleeping now, before he turned around and walked off the train.

He noticed the footsteps as soon as he walked up the stairs. It was late and he was usually the only one getting off at this stop but tonight he wasn’t alone.

Steve walked out of the subway station and into the streets, turning the corner on the street that led to his apartment. This was a quiet neighborhood and apart from a few people hopping in and out of the night shop he didn’t meet a lot of people on his nightly walk home.

The footsteps followed him to the end of the street, leaving enough distance to not be too obvious but enough for Steve to know he was definitely being followed. He hadn’t turned around to look at his stalker, he didn’t need to. He knew without a doubt who was behind him and it filled him with an excitement he hadn’t felt in years.

If Bucky’s heart could still beat it would have been racing in his chest right now. He had no idea what he was doing following this guy home, or what he even wanted from him. All he knew was he had the uncontrollable urge to follow him, and it wasn’t an urge to feed.

This was a whole different urge, one he’d thought had disappeared along with his heartbeat.

‘I know you’ve been following me since the subway,’ Steve’s deep voice made Bucky stop in his tracks,’ If you want to mug me I’d advise you to think again and walk away while you can still walk.’

‘I wasn’t going to mug you.’

Steve turned around and watched him walk out of the shadows and into the streetlight, taken aback by the paleness of his skin and the intensity of his eyes.

He looked so beautiful, and so small and lost, Steve’s heart sank in his chest.

‘Good, because I don’t have any money anyway,’ he spoke in a softer, less threatening voice.

Bucky just stood there, unable to move or speak while Steve took out his key and opened the door to his building.

‘What’s your name?’ Steve asked.

‘Bucky,’ he spoke quietly, almost shy,’ My name’s Bucky.’

‘It’s nice to meet you, Bucky, I’m Steve,’ his voice was friendly, taking Bucky by surprise,’ Why did you follow me?’

‘I…I don’t know,’ Bucky’s voice was a shaky whisper. Steve thought it sounded like he hadn’t used his voice in a very long time and had forgotten how to. 

If only he knew how true that was.

Steve looked at him, at the insecure look on his face, the way he nervously bit down on his bottom lip, avoiding Steve’s eyes as if he was afraid of him. 

Whatever Steve had dreamed up in his mind he suddenly realized he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t take advantage of this boy, he was not that kind of man.

‘Bucky,’ he sighed,’ Please just go home, you must have people waiting for you.’

Bucky just stood there, not making any attempt to do as Steve asked.

‘I don’t have anything you want,’ Steve added.

This time Bucky moved and he took a few steps closer, putting himself right in front of Steve, lifting his gaze to finally look into Steve’s eyes.

‘I don’t,’ Bucky’s voice was shaking,’ have anyone waiting for me.’

Now Steve was the one who stayed quiet, his words stuck in his throat while he drowned in Bucky’s deep blue eyes.

‘And you do,’ Bucky continued, his voice a little more confident,’ have something I want.’

He stepped even closer to Steve, pushing them both into the doorway and off the street.

It happened so fast Steve thought he was dreaming the whole thing at first.

Bucky’s mouth on his tasted as heavenly as he had imagined and as soon as their lips touched Steve knew he would give the boy anything he asked for. 

Bucky’s kiss was gentle but hungry, cold and hot at the same time. He kept his hands on Steve’s chest, unsure where to put them until Steve took over. He grabbed Bucky by his waist to pull his body against his while he deepened the kiss, his beard scratching against Bucky’s soft skin while their tongues melted together.

Bucky was sighing into the kiss, clinging to Steve’s shoulders to hold himself up, losing himself completely. He realized it was just a kiss but it felt like so much more, it felt like he had just been brought back to life.

When Steve tried to come up for air after a while Bucky’s lips were on him again in a second.

‘Don’t stop, please,’ he whimpered and he searched Steve’s tongue with his.

Steve pushed him against the wall harder while he gave into Bucky’s kisses. Bucky’s hands were in Steve’s neck, holding him close so he couldn’t get away again.

‘Breathe,’ Steve whimpered into their kiss and pulled back,’ I need to breathe.’

‘Sorry,’ Bucky pulled away, disappointment all over his pretty face but it didn’t last long when Steve grabbed him by his hair and leaned his face against Bucky’s ear.

‘Don’t stop touching me,’ Steve whispered heavily,’ don’t ever stop touching me.’

The eager little smile on Bucky’s face warmed Steve’s heart. Bucky’s hands found their way underneath Steve’s shirt, feeling his stomach and chest under his fingers while he slowly started kissing Steve’s neck.

‘Yeah, right there,’ Steve moaned, encouraging him,’ god, don’t stop.’

Steve’s hips were moving against Bucky’s, desperate to feel him closer. This boy was doing things to him, waking up feelings that had been dormant for so long, Steve felt like he would go mad with desire for him.

He needed friction and he needed it badly, his cock was rock hard in his jeans. Bucky put his leg around Steve’s and moved his hips forward, pushing their cocks up against each other.

‘Oh, god, Buck,’ Steve moaned.

Bucky was licking his neck, grazing it with his teeth, making Steve completely weak on his feet.

But Steve wasn’t the only one who was losing the battle, Bucky was falling deeper with every grunt from Steve’s lips. He could feel Steve’s heart beat against his chest, feel Steve’s hot breath on his skin, Steve’s fingers digging deep into the skin of his back under his shirt and Steve’s mouth and tongue on his neck, licking and kissing every spot he could reach.  
He was so warm, everything about him was so warm and it filled Bucky with a heat he’d been missing for way too long now. 

His erection was pushing against his skinny jeans, begging to be released, aching for Steve’s warm touch.

‘Tell me,’ Steve moaned,’ Tell me what you need.’

He was holding Bucky as close as he possibly could, their bodies tangled together as if they’ve been made to do this all along.

‘I need…,’ Bucky hesitated, not sure if he should say the words.

‘Tell me,’ Steve insisted and he leaned his forehead against Bucky’s to look into his eyes,’ Tell me, sweetheart, please.’

‘I need you,’ Bucky whispered, rocking his hips against Steve to make sure he knew what he meant,’ I need to feel you.’

Steve didn’t waste any time, his hands sank between Bucky’s legs to unzip Bucky’s jeans. His hands were shaking, both nervous and impatient. He pulled Bucky’s pants down just enough so he could free his cock from his boxers.

Bucky’s eyes fell shut when he felt Steve’s warm hand envelop him, stroking him slowly but firmly.

Steve couldn’t stop watching him, the way he bit his lip in between those delicious moans, the way he squeezed his eyes shut trying not to give into the pleasure. Steve knew if he only worked him a little harder he could have Bucky spilling all over his hand but he wanted to show mercy on the boy.

‘So close,’ Bucky moaned and bit down on Steve’s shoulder,’ I’m so close, oh god, please.’

Steve’s hand stopped moving and he brought his lips up to Bucky’s neck, sucking on the soft skin and licking down to his collar bone. Steve wanted to rip these clothes off him and worship every inch of that body, but there was no time for that now. Both of them were too far gone already.

When Bucky’s hand slipped into Steve’s pants and his cold hand started rubbing his cock Steve thought he would fall apart right then and there. They helped each other push their pants down further and Steve took control again. His hand grabbed Bucky’s ass firmly while they pressed their cocks together.

Every last bit of control Bucky had left was now gone. Steve’s body was firm against his, Bucky was in awe of how strong he was, intoxicated by how his skin tasted on his tongue, how his heart was beating so loudly, how his blood pumped right under Bucky’s lips when he kissed him.

That heartbeat, drumming in Bucky’s ears, faster and faster, in sync with their hips as they desperately chased their release.

Steve was breathing so loudly now, his head falling back, exposing his neck even more to Bucky, oblivious to what he was offering. 

Bucky was unable to keep his eyes off it, that one vein that was right there, so close, it only needed one small bite to open. Bucky grazed it with his teeth, which only turned Steve on even more.

‘Take what you need,’ Steve whimpered and wrapped his hand around both their cocks, stroking fast and uncontrolled,’ I’m all yours, take it, baby, please.’

Bucky’s senses hit him all at once and it was almost too much to bear. He felt like he would burst and if he had to die right here then he’d be okay with that. He could disappear right here in Steve’s arms and everything would be alright again.

‘Steve, Steve, my god, Steve,’ Bucky’s helpless whimpers in his ear pushed Steve over the edge.

Bucky’s hand covered Steve’s while he helped pump them both into one explosive, wet climax.

It was the most intense orgasm Steve had ever experienced in his life and the last thing he remembered before Bucky sank his teeth deep into his skin and everything turned black.

 

****

 

Steve woke up in his bed, confused for only a moment before he sat up straight and looked around in his room. Bucky was sitting on the edge of his bed, his hands in his lap and a nervous scared look on his beautiful face.

‘I wasn’t sure you’d wake up,’ he mumbled softly.

Steve rubbed the wound on his neck but a smile formed on his face,’ I’m okay. You carried me upstairs?’

‘Yeah, I couldn’t leave you out there.’

‘Thank you,’ Steve whispered.

‘For what? Nearly killing you?’ Bucky rushed off the bed and took his hoodie from the chair.

‘Wait, where are you going?’

‘Away from you.’

‘Wait,’ Steve was out of the bed and on Bucky’s heels within seconds, grabbing him by the shoulder to force Bucky to look at him,’ Wait just a second.’

‘You know what I am?’ Bucky asked.

‘Yes,’ Steve answered calmly,’ I know what you are.’

Bucky lifted his eyes to look at Steve and Steve swore he could see tears in the boy’s eyes.

‘Then you know I could kill you,’ Bucky whispered.

Steve just shrugged his shoulders and gave him a smug little grin,’ I know you could try.’

‘Don’t joke about this!’ Bucky angrily shook his shoulders out of Steve’s hands and turned his back to him.

‘Bucky,’ Steve grabbed his hand and forced him to turn around.

There were definitely tears in the boy’s eyes now.

‘Look,’ Steve pulled his shirt down a little to expose his neck to Bucky. The wound was still there but it had almost completely healed in less than 8 hours.

Bucky was lost for words.

‘I told you I was okay,’ Steve repeated,’ I heal fast.’

‘You’re not human, aren’t you? Your blood…it wasn’t like the others I’ve…,’ Bucky swallowed his last words and looked down at his feet,’ I could only take so much of it before I was full.’

‘I’m human, but…enhanced human, I guess,’ Steve sighed,’ It’s a long story.’

Bucky only now noticed Steve was still holding his hand.

‘You can’t hurt me,’ Steve took a step closer and gave him a little smile.

‘I can’t hurt you,’ Bucky repeated, trying to let those words sink in.

Bucky’s hand softly caressed Steve’s neck. He let his fingers brush over the wound where his teeth had been, shaking his head in disbelief while his lips curled into a little smile.   
The relief on Bucky’s face was one of the most beautiful things Steve had ever seen. 

He could truly love this boy, he probably already did. 

Bucky looked up into Steve’s eyes and leaned closer, keeping those big blue eyes on Steve while he let their lips gently brush against each other. Steve whimpered against his mouth and closed the distance, putting his mouth on Bucky in a deep, slow kiss.

Steve kept kissing him until Bucky was the one moaning into his mouth and clinging to his shirt.

‘Stay with me, sweetheart,’ Steve whispered and caressed Bucky’s hair,’ Let me take care of you from now on, I’ll be so good to you.’

Bucky pulled him closer and buried his face into the crook of Steve’s neck, seeking his warmth, his scent, his comfort, his love. 

Steve’s strong arms enveloped him into a tight hug.

He was home.


End file.
